Waiting
by VanillaAnime
Summary: Because she knew that he'd come back to her. Definitely. NaLu Oneshot.


Its been a year.

Had it been that long?

Lucy didn't know she had been waiting that long.

But for what?

Natsu.

He went to search for long lost dragon father, Igneel. Lucy understood where he was coming from. She knew that he wanted to meet him very badly. So he could tell him all about the adventures he had with Fairy Tail. And he found himself a girlfriend.

One that he was committed to. One that he loved very much. One that was named Lucy Heartfilia.

What was taking him so long? She knew that searching for a dragon wasn't exactly easy but... she missed him.

She wanted him back in the guild as rowdy as ever, knocking down tables, and picking fights with everyone, only to be smashed down by the guild master, Makarov. Lucy _needed _him back.

But she trusted him. She knew that he would come back to her. Because that's the kind of person Natsu was. Saving everyone's asses, and making life happy and fun. She trusted him with her life.

Lucy stared out the guild windows, her eyes lost and distracted. Natsu was on her mind. Only him.

He'd come back.

She knew it.

Levy tapped her shoulder, a new book in hand. She was worried about her best friend. Ever since Natsu left to look for Igneel, all Lucy did was wonder into space. Only Natsu in mind.

It was like she was hypnotized.

"Lu-chan, the new edition of the series came out." She said, holding out the said book to her. "I already read the book, so you can borrow it."

Lucy paid no attention to the bookworm.

Levy sighed.

No such luck.

Lucy was waiting. Waiting for him to come back.

No matter how long it took, she would always wait. Because she loved him.

How long has it been now?

Two years.

Another year passed by so quickly.

Lucy didn't notice it.

Only Natsu filled up her mind. Only him.

Salmon hair, onyx eyes, and a stupid grin. That's what she thought about everyday. It was like her daily routine.

Because she missed him.

Happy flew back into the guild with Carla right next to him. Their friendship had really blossomed. It was a wonderful sight, and everyone was content with the result. They wanted their nakama happy.

He saw Lucy in the same place, staring at nothing. Nothing but the outside world, thinking nothing but Natsu.

The look in her eyes broke him apart. Happy wanted to do something to cheer her up. _Anything _would do as long as it got her to crack a smile. She was a friend. Someone special to him.

"Lushee..." Happy called out to her direction.

No reaction.

"Come on, Lushee! Let's play!"

Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Happy looked at the ground. Why was she acting like this?

He flew away, leaving Lucy alone.

Carla patted Happy's back comfortingly. She drew a small smile on her face, "Don't worry, Happy." She said, "He'll come back, making her feel happy again. Everything will come together soon."

Happy nodded. "Aye."

And another year. No sign of the Salamander.

Lucy had dark bags under her chocolate eyes. Waiting was a long process, wasn't it?

But she had to have excellent patience. She had to wait for Natsu. She promised him. It reminded her of the time when he said he was going to leave.

_"I'm going to look for Igneel." He said. She stared, and said nothing. "Igneel?"_

_He nodded in approval. "Yeah. I know its kinda sudden, but I really want to see him! I want to show him what I've done with my life over the years. All the stuff I've done with Fairy Tail! And, I want to show him you."_

_"Me?"_

_"Yeah! I know he's gonna be happy! I know he's gonna like you! Who doesn't like you?"_

_Lucy laughed. "But how long are you gonna be gone? You don't even have a lead."_

_He shrugged. "I don't know. But I have a feeling. I know where he is. Just wait for me, okay? I'll definitely come back for you, I promise!"_

_"I'll wait."_

_"Good!"_

_And she was alone. _

_A tear. _

_"I'll wait."_

_Another._

_"I'll wait as long as I have to."_

_Crying. _

_"Because I love you."_

Lucy covered her face, and laid her head on the table, silently sobbing.

What was taking him so long? The same question repeated over and over in her head. She wanted to know why.

Footsteps approached the girl.

A naked one at that.

Gray Fullbuster.

Natsu's rival, and long time friend.

Yes, they fought a lot. But they had a friendship that no one else would understand but them.

"Oi, Lucy." Gray said, trying to catch her attention. "Juvia and I are going on a mission. Do you want to come with us?"

Lucy, again, paid no attention. She just wanted Natsu back. Back with her.

Juvia appeared next to Gray, a frown on her face. "Lucy..."

It wasn't 'love rival'. It was 'Lucy'.

"Lucy, Juvia wants you to feel better. Is there anything she can do for you?"

Lucy shook her head.

No.

Juvia sighed in defeat. Gray patted her back, and lead her away. "She'll come together soon enough."

He looked at the guild ceiling. "Damn it, Flame-Brain. Where the hell are you?"

Years were passing faster than she had thought. But her thoughts were only Natsu.

Three years already, huh?

Time really does fly.

Lucy hoped Natsu would also fly back to her, Igneel underneath him.

Life would be happy again, and nobody would be depressed. She just needed that stupid Salamander back.

But she had no doubt that he'd come back. They made a promise. A promise that he'll come back for sure. She knew that he'd never break a promise. In the past years, he never broke a promise, at least to her. Not even once.

Natsu would always come back to her rescue. He never failed to save her.

But he was failing to wipe her tears away.

They just keep coming. She cried even more as the days passed.

Heavy footsetps.

This time, Erza approached her.

She had a newspaper in hand? A newspaper?

Erza never read the news, right?

This certainly caught Lucy's attention.

She only shoved it in front of her. Erza had an extremely sad expression on her face. Something is really wrong here. Something _really _wrong.

Lucy read the article.

Her heart froze.

Frozen still.

_**Natsu Dragneel, the great Salamander, has fallen.  
**_

That sentence alone. Just that one sentence, she knew.

Lucy knew.

She knew now that he was never coming back to her again.

* * *

**A/N: So, did you like it? I spent a lot of time on this, instead of doing my four stacks of homework. Eh, homework kills. **

**Make sure you review! I want feedback so I can improve. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. **

**Reviews are appreciated! BYE!**


End file.
